


fngs fr th mmrs

by OleanderToxin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Commission fic, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing Girls, language warning, real cute shit fam, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Repost from my tumblr after it decided to shoot itself in the foot.  Aubrey and Dani have a date night together, cue the disaster bisexual being a disaster bisexual.  Commissioned for a friend.





	fngs fr th mmrs

When it came to money, there never was much of it lining Aubrey’s pockets. Sure, her parents used to have it, but her life now was spent scraping by. She didn’t really need it, what with her expenses being covered by the lodge and all, but all the same she did like having a bit to her name. She never needed much, just enough to get by, to buy lunch out in Kepler, pick up some treats for Dr. Harris Bonkers, PHD, you know. The normal things.

But for once in her life, she wanted to have money for something nice. A nice night out on the town. Fiddling with her plastic choker, she took in a big breath and looked down to her constant companion as he nibbled on a nice serving of hay as he lay content in his little bed. “Dr. Harris Bonkers, I’m so nervous. She’s… ugh!”

She turned and fell over and flopped onto her own bed. Tonight she had made plans with Dani to go out to a dinner and a show. Well, a show and then a soak in the hot springs, honestly. After having worked her ass off to busk for a bit of change next to the combination gas-station-Pizza-Hut-Taco-Bell-KFC, she managed to get enough for the two of them to see a new film in the theaters, and not one of Ned’s shitty Saturday Night Dead shows. She had called ahead and ordered the tickets in advance to make sure that they were definitely able to see it, and planned to have a meal ready when they get home when it was time for a soak. Hell, even Barclay offered his support in making sure the springs were cleared out for the two of them so that they had a bit of privacy.

To think that fuckin’ Bigfoot was being her wingman was the coolest thing that Aubrey could consider right now.

A slight thump was heard, and she looked up from burying her face in the soft cotton sheets to see Dr. Harris Bonkers pound the floor with his hind legs. Oh, what a grump he was being today. Leaning over the side of the bed, she picked him up gently, careful to keep his hind legs tucked in so that he didn’t flail about. “Are you jealous, Dr. Harris Bonkers? Do you wanna go on a date too?” She partially considered getting him a playmate, but at the moment she knew better. She had too many responsibilities to tend to at the current time, and it’d just be neglectful if she got another bunny.

He thumped again on the bed as she sat him down next to her, but quickly relaxed, flopping over onto his side. He always did prefer to lay next to her rather in a bunny bed. She gave a gentle laugh and kissed his nose, giving his forehead a little scritch before getting up from her bed to continue preparing for her date.

Just as she was finishing the final touches to her mascara, a gentle knock on the door to her room pulled her attention away from her mirror and to the cute blonde standing in the doorway. A pretty jean skirt with a cute, flow-y top, with matching scarf and slouch beanie. Quite the disparity between Aubrey’s own look of torn black denim pants and a tank top under her studded and pin covered jacket. “Hey,” Dani spoke gently as she smiled, for once not hiding her teeth. “I dunno if we were supposed to meet in the lobby or what but…”

“No, no! This is fine! Uh,” Aubrey could feel herself trip over her tongue, and she bit it lightly to calm herself down. This wasn’t her first date ever. She could do this. “Barclay said he’d feed Dr. Harris Bonkers at 6, so we can head out now, if you’re ready.”

“Sure thing. Let’s get going, my Lady Flame.” Dani held out her arm for Aubrey to take it, giving a grin that looked a little more wild than normal.

Shit, she’s so cute.

-

In all honesty, the film wasn’t that great. The good reviews, she figured, were probably bought or something. Even the theater wasn’t that packed, which made it easy for Aubrey and Dani to talk through it, pointing out inconsistencies with the plot and making dumb faces at one another every time the boring male lead would try to be ‘heroic’. It wasn’t a bad time, all in all, but now she wished she hadn’t spent the twenty three bucks on those tickets, when the two of them could have just downloaded the film illegally and had the same amount of fun back at the lodge.

“How disappointing. I was hoping that terrible doctor would have died at the end, honestly.” Aubrey lamented, leaning against Dani’s shoulder as they walked together. It was a little bit before 8pm, and the moon was already high in the night sky. It took everything in Aubrey’s power to not look over and stare at Dani, how her skin was so lovely in the moonlight, how her eyes seemed to give off that ethereal glow even with her ring on. She was so pretty…

Stumbling, Aubrey barely managed to catch herself, her feet tripping over a crack in the concrete. Dani kept a tight hold on the shorter girl’s arm, keeping her stable as she stood straight once again. “Geeze, you OK, Aubrey?”

“Y-yeah… Yeah, thanks, Dani.” Aubrey was glad that her makeup covered most of the blush that crept to the apples of her cheeks. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed that Dani saved her from eating ass on the pavement. No, just the proximity to the cute young woman left the young magician frazzled beyond belief.

They made it back home to the Lodge without further trips or scrapes, and the soak in the hotsprings after was divine. Every few minutes Dani would reach under the water and pinch at Aubrey’s sides or arm. It was a fun little fight in the water, Aubrey poking Dani back every time the leggy blond would reach out to pinch the pretty redhead and her mass of curls.

“Dani, tonight was… Nice. Really nice.” Aubrey smiled, her front pressed against the rock sides of the spring wall. She rested her head in her arms as she looked over to her side, the sight of Dani in her Silvain form was truly breathtaking. Sighing softly, she reached over and grabbed one of Dani’s hands under the water and squeezed it gently.

The blonde was slightly shocked by the display of affection that the young magician had shown her. She never dreamed that she’d be this close to anyone else, especially a human. “Yeah. Thanks for asking me out, Aubrey.”

The two exited the springs, and after drying off and dressing, Aubrey walked Dani back to her room in the west wing of the Lodge. “I’ll… See ya tomorrow, I guess, huh?”

“Yeah, I reckon you will.” Dani smiled, leaning comfortably against the door frame to her room. She looked so happy, so content for the first time in a long time since Aubrey had met her. “I’ll take you out next time, all right?” Before Aubrey could react, Dani stood up straight and leaned over, stealing a quick kiss from the young magician’s painted red lips.

Before Aubrey had a chance to say anything in response, the blond disappeared into her room, door closing behind her. She felt the hair on her arms and legs raise up, goosebumps covering her whole body as she rushed back to her own room.

Dr. Harris Bonkers wouldn’t fucking believe this!


End file.
